yerawizardfandomcom-20200214-history
Roxanne Weasley
About Roxanne (or Roxie as most of the students call her) Weasley is a fifth year Gryffindor in Hogwarts. She is one of three chasers on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, alongside many of her cousins. She's an outgoing girl with a big heart who constantly gets herself into trouble in her efforts to help those who need it. She inherited a love for pranks and jokes from her father, causing her to end up in dentention every other week. Physical Apperance Roxanne stands at 5' 7'' and is described as the "odd Weasley". She inherited her mom's dark hair and eyes, but has a mix of both her parent's skin color. She's never really cared about looking different then the rest of her family, looks don't really matter to her. '' Immediate Family Roxanne is the daughter of Angelina and George Weasley and is the twin sister of Fred Weasley II (younger by only mere minutes). She inhertied most of her personality from her father George, and her appreance, as well as the same caring nature, as her mother Angelina. Out of her entire family, her and Fred had always been the closest, and learned to depend on each other from a young age. Schooling/Course grades She is a gifted student in most of her courses, exluding Potions. She holds the top grad es for her year in Charms and is in the top ten in Defense Aganist the Dark Arts, causing her to be very skilled with her wand when needed. Ever since she was a first year, she has almost never been able to perfect a single potion and this time of her life considers not blowing anything up in class a good day. Relationships Marcus Vandal Marcus is Roxanne's ex-boyfriend. He is a sixth year Hufflepuff and one of the most saracastic people she has ever met in her life. The two dated for a couple months before Lysander kissed Roxanne from a dare, which pissed off Marcus. This led to an argument between the two and eventually a break-up between them. Abigail Creevy Abigail, or Abby, is Roxanne's best and one of her oldest friends. The two met on their first train ride to Hogwarts and ever since then were just about as close as sisters. Frank Longbottom Like Abigail, Frank and Roxanne have been friends since their first year at Hogwarts. The three of them were always seen together throughout the years, up until Frank's murder in their fifth year, which she finds herself guilty for. Roxanne heard that he somehow came back to life, but she has yet to see him again. Winnie Finnigan Winnie and Roxanne were never really close until Winnie's sixth year and Roxie's fifth. Winnie used to be a shy girl who never really interacted with the other students until Roxanne and Abigail helped break her out of her shell. Cousins/ The Weasleys and Potters Roxanne grew up close to all of her cousins and loves them more then anything. Over the years, she become closer to only some and less with others and she hates that fact to no end. During her fifth year, tension between some of them got a little extreme, causing disagreements and arguements to fly around the closely-knitted group of teens. It's because of this fact that Roxanne distants herself from her family at certain points in time. She finds herself the closest to Lucy, Dominique, Molly, Lily and James. RP'er My name's Christine and I write Roxanne Weasley :D. I'm sixteen years old and I live in Manhattan, New York. Everything else I've shared about myself is on my "Behind the Scenes" tab of my profile, which you can read here! Category:Weasley Family